Protector of the Inkworld
by Heera Malhotra
Summary: Sequel to 'FireAngel'. Please read and review!


Protector of the Inkworld

An _Inkheart_ Fan-Fiction by Sara Beg

Chapter 1

"You did what?!" Annika asked in disbelief.

"I left Roxane." Dustfinger repeated. "Yesterday, Farid and I left her farm. We won't be going back there again."

"But why?" Annika asked. "Dustfinger, you cannot just leave her like that, her only protection now will be her eleven year-old son, Jehan!"

Dustfinger looked at her with pain in his eyes. "That isn't entirely true. Do you remember how you were poisoned shortly after we arrived back in the Inkworld? And again three months ago?"

"Of course."

"You were poisoned on purpose. I asked Nettle about it, and she told me the names of the herbs she found in the food you ate before falling ill. I found the same herbs in Roxane's garden a few days ago. I confronted her, and she admitted to trying to kill you with toxic herbs, Annika. I always suspected she was jealous of you, but I never thought she would stoop so low as to make an attempt on your life."

"But Dustfinger, people make mistakes. Why didn't you forgive her?" Annika said.

Dustfinger looked her in the eye. "Because she didn't respect you, Annika. And she didn't just try to kill you once, but twice! You're my remaining family member, Annika. I cannot stand to have anyone try to mess with you."

"Is that the only reason?" Annika asked him.

Dustfinger turned away from her and looked around him. "No, it isn't."

"Then what is your other reason? I know you, Dustfinger. You always have two reasons for everything. Come on; tell me, what other reason could you possibly have for disowning your wife?"

"I umve wu." Dustfinger mumbled.

"Come again?"

"I love you. And I know that you know I do. But I also know that you love me."

Annika's voice trembled. "How do you know?"

Dustfinger faced her. "I know, because you told me yourself."

"I what? I …told you? When?"

"Three months ago. After you were poisoned the second time, the Barn Owl gave you a sedative to completely purge the poison's remnants from your bloodstream. The sedative worked, but it put you in an intoxicated state. That was when you told me that you were in love with me."

"You've known for three months, and you didn't say anything? You must have had a lot of fun playing with my emotions, Dustfinger." Annika turned to leave, but Dustfinger took hold of her arm.

"That's why I didn't tell you, Annika. I didn't want you to run away from me again. Whenever I need you in my life, then you're instantly there Fire-Angel, but when I _want _you in my life, you're not there by my side. We have to stop denying our feelings; whenever we do, we end up trying to run away from them."

"We can't be together, Fire-Dancer. It's too late, much too late. I'm adjusted to this life, and I am going to keep living it. Goodbye, Dustfinger." Annika twisted out of his grasp and walked away.

Dustfinger sat on a rock and put his head in his hands. Oh, this is wonderful. He thought. Now what am I supposed to do?

Farid jumped from a nearby tree and landed in front of Dustfinger. "How come you never told me you were in love with Annika? I like her; she's a lot nicer to me than Roxane."

"Farid! That was a _private_ conversation between Annika and me! Why were you listening in?"

The Indian boy sat next to him and leaned back. "Because you wouldn't tell me yourself why we left Roxane's farm. Nice choice, by the way. Annika is the prettiest woman in Lombrica and Argenta and the best singer, even prettier and better than Roxane; everyone says so."

Dustfinger glared at him through his fingers. "If you're trying to make me feel better, I feel obligated to tell you that it's not working."

Farid produced a fireball and began to play with it. "Sorry, but you can't just let her leave like that." He tossed the fireball to Dustfinger.

Dustfinger caught it and threw it back at him. "But what can I do? She said no."

"Well, actually, she didn't specifically say 'no'." Farid pointed out.

"No, but she didn't say 'yes' either." Dustfinger replied.

"So keep trying till she does say 'yes'."

"Do you have any idea how long that could take?" Dustfinger asked.

"It won't take you long at all if you play your cards right. Your heart will tell you what to do; after all, you've known Annika all her life, and all of yours too, right?"

"Well, yeah. Our parents were pretty close, until my parents died and Annika's died a few years later. They told me that Annika was born an hour after me. It must have been true because I can't remember a time when Annika wasn't my best friend."

"And you already know that she loves you and you love her and…"

"If you are trying to say that we love each other than I can tell you that I've realized it already."

Farid extinguished his fireball and looked at Dustfinger. "That's my point. Love always prevails, you know."

"Who told you that?"

"The Black Prince and Silvertongue told me, and Inkweaver too."

"Well, in most cases maybe, but I'm not sure about this one."

"There's the other problem, you keep doubting yourself. You have to be confident that you'll be able to win her over." Farid said reassuringly.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Silvertongue and Inkweaver, Farid. But you're right. The only problem and the main reason why I've been moping is actually because Annika is likely to run away again and how am I going to find her then?" Dustfinger said.

"As I said, your heart will guide you." Farid replied.

"And as _I _said, you've been spending way too much time with Silvertongue and Inkweaver."

Chapter 2

Annika stormed into the Black Prince's tent with an urgent expression on her face.

"Is something wrong, Fire-Angel?" The Black Prince asked.

"Did you know Dustfinger disowned Roxane?"

"He did? Well, he was very angry when he found out that Roxane was the one who poisoned you."

"He told you about that?"

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting it. I never thought Roxane would be the one to poison you, although I suppose it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Annika asked.

"Well, you are the Protector of Lombrica and Argenta; there are very few people who would want to kill you, and even less who would dare to try. Roxane must have known that since she was married to your cousin –"

"Fourth half-cousin." Annika corrected.

"Okay, since she was married to your fourth half-cousin, she would be one of the last persons to be suspected of your death, or illness." The Black Prince replied.

"But I still don't understand why she would be jealous of me."

"Because you are the only woman in all of Lombrica and Argenta more beautiful and talented than she is; plus Dustfinger is in love with you."

"But she wouldn't know about that, would she?"

"It's possible. She might have guessed; after all, you two did spend ten years in another land, and you disappeared together."

Annika remained silent as she thought this over.

The Black Prince studied her silently before saying, "But that's not all Dustfinger told you, am I right?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he wants to marry me." Annika replied.

"So what's wrong with that? You two love each other."

"Yes, but…but…"

"You have a good point there." The Black Prince said.

"No need to be sarcastic. Okay, so I don't have a good reason, but I just can't do it. After all these years, I never imagined that this could happen."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What else can I do? I have to leave the camp as soon as possible." Annika replied.

"Where are you going to go?" The Black Prince asked.

Annika opened the tent flap and stepped outside, turning around to add, "Oh, like I'm going to tell you that, you'll just blurt it out to Dustfinger."

"I do not blurt out the secrets of my friends!" The Black Prince exclaimed.

"Yes you do, to your other friends!" Annika called back to him with a laugh.

Chapter 3

"Black Prince!" The Black Prince turned to find Dustfinger running toward him.

"Yes, Fire-Dancer?"

"Have you seen Annika? I can't find her anywhere!" He panted.

"Uh, yes, I've seen her."

"And did she say anything?" Dustfinger asked.

"Yeah, she said she had to get away from here. I don't know where she went."

"How come you don't know?"

"She wouldn't tell me." The Black Prince replied. "She said I tell my friends' secrets to other friends. Can you believe that?"

"Yes." Dustfinger answered.

"First of all, that was a rhetorical question. Second of all, why can you believe it?"

"Because you do tell your friends' secrets to your other friends. You told Annika mine about how I was in love with her, remember?"

"You were dead when I told her! How was I supposed to know she could bring you back?"

"You've known her almost as long as I have, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Although I still find it a little hard to believe that she healed my scars; not even the fairies could get rid of them completely."

"I know it must feel weird after all these years to finally see your face free of them, Fire-Dancer."

"Yes, and I have Annika to thank for that. But I have to find her first! Did she say anything that could help me find her?" Dustfinger asked.

"No, I don't think she did. Can't you figure out where she might be? Where has she previously gone?"

"Everywhere! She's gone everywhere! How do I find her now?" Dustfinger said helplessly.

"Uh, why don't you check with Inkweaver or Silvertongue? Maybe they've seen her. Annika is close friends with Resa, isn't she?"

"Good idea, Black Prince. I'll go and ask them, see you later."

Farid appeared as Dustfinger turned to leave. "You can't go to see Silvertongue without me! I'm coming, too."

Dustfinger turned to the Black Prince with a desperate expression and then back to Farid. "Alright, you can come with me. But when I say it's time to go, we have to go; you can't stay and gape at Meggie. You'll have plenty of time to do that later; at the current moment, I have to find Annika. Understand?"

Farid looked into Dustfinger's face and swallowed. "Aye-aye, Captain. I hear you loud and clear."

Dustfinger rubbed his temples. You're not a pirate, Farid. Now come on or I'll leave you here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annika trudged through the Wayless Wood on foot alone. Every now and then, she turned around to make sure that no one was following her and that nightshadows weren't circling her.

After an hour of walking, Annika stopped and propped herself against a tree trunk. "Oh…" She moaned. I can't keep living like this. She thought to herself. I just can't.

Annika opened her eyes and stood up as she heard something stir in the brush in front of her. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Capricorn's old fire-raiser, the Piper, stepped out of the bushes, grinning at her. "Hello, Fire-Angel. How have you been?" He asked.

Annika spat at him. "What do you want, Silvernose?"

"You, of course. What else could I possibly want?"

"Get away from me, you vile creature!"

"Me, a vile creature? Thank you, that's the best compliment I've had in years!"

"Silvernose, I'm warning you. Don't you dare take one more step, or –"

"Or you'll what?" He cut in. "Sing till my ears fall off?"

Annika felt her fire powers tingle in her fingertips. "You wish I would sing till your ears fell off." Her hands were instantly engulfed in flames, but she felt no pain. "Back off, now!"

The Piper inched away slowly and then stopped. "Now, no need to be rash. I was just joking around. You know that right? That I'm your friend?"

"You're no friend of mine." Annika said, hurling a fireball towards his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dustfinger faced Mo and Resa with Farid beside him. Meggie sat a little farther off, watching them.

"Tell us again, why are you here?" Mo asked.

"I told Annika that I'm in love with her, and she seemed to be a bit … overwhelmed by the sudden news. She left the Strolling Players' current campsite, and I need to find her."

"Dustfinger, wouldn't it be best if you left Annika alone for a while? Maybe she just wants to think things over."

"I know Annika, Silvertongue. We know each other better than anyone else. Annika didn't run away so she could think, she ran away so that she wouldn't have to face me. She's been harboring this secret for so long, she isn't ready to give it up yet."

Resa smiled slightly. "Okay, but what has this to do with us?"

"Resa, you're friends with Annika. Has she seen you recently?"

Resa thought a bit. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Dustfinger sighed and thumped his head on the table three times. Mo frowned. "Fire isn't going to spurt out of the table at us now, is it?"

Farid shook his head because Dustfinger was too busy moaning. "No, it won't."

"Good, I was just checking to make sure we wouldn't get burned or anything like that."

"Mo, can't you see that Dustfinger is emotionally pained?" Meggie asked.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be sitting at a table that might burst into flame at any moment."

Dustfinger's voice was muffled through the table. "I'm a fire-eater, not a fire-bringer like Annika. I can bump my head against something till I give myself a concussion but I won't be able to set the thing on fire."

"Oh." Mo said. "Well, that was some useful information."

Resa cleared her throat loudly. Farid, Mo, and Meggie looked at her but Dustfinger kept his head face down on the table. "I believe the priority here is Annika. Where could she be headed?"

"The Secret Camp?" Meggie offered.

"The Inn of the Motley Folk?" Mo suggested.

"Anywhere but here." Dustfinger's voice came from the table.

"Maybe Roxane's farm?"

Everyone, including Dustfinger, looked at Farid with an expression of bewilderment.

"What in the Inkworld did you say that for?" Mo asked.

"Hey, it was just a thought." Farid said in self-defense. "It isn't impossible."

"No, but it's close to it." Dustfinger told him. "I may not be sure of where Annika is, but I am sure of where she _isn't_."

"Isn't Annika the Protector of the Inkworld?" Meggie asked softly.

"Unofficially, yes." Dustfinger replied. "The Adderhead and the Prince of Sighs won't acknowledge her as the Protector, but all the common people do."

"When was the last time Annika went to Argenta?" Resa asked.

"I don't remember exactly. It must have been before you read us out of our story, Silvertongue. I know that she hasn't gone recently. Do you think she might be going there?"

"It's possible." Mo said quietly. "Isn't the Adderhead celebrating his son's half-birthday soon?"

"Yes, in two days." Dustfinger replied.

"So then we've figured it out!" Meggie cried in excitement.

"Figured what out?" Farid asked. "I don't get it."

"The Adderhead's son's half-birthday means grand festivities and celebration. Since Annika is a singer, she could profit greatly from performing at the Castle of Night!" Dustfinger exclaimed. "Meggie, you're a genius!"

Mo coughed loudly. "Excuse me, but you act as if I had no part in this."

"Pardon me if I say that I still don't get it." Farid whined.

"Farid, Dustfinger has a pretty good chance of finding Annika now." Resa explained gently.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"

"When are you going to set out for Argenta?" Meggie asked.

"I'll wait a day or two. It doesn't take that long to get to Argenta and I don't want to run into Annika on the way."

"Why not?" Farid asked.

"If I accidentally find her alone then she could just run away again. But there will be hundreds of people at the Castle of Night on the Adderhead's son's half-birthday; it will be difficult for Annika to try to get away."

"Would you like to stay with us until you leave?" Resa asked. "We already have a place in the barn prepared for Farid, we can make up another bed for you, Dustfinger."

"Yes, Dustfinger, stay with us!" Meggie exclaimed.

Dustfinger looked at Mo, who smiled at him and nodded.

"Can we, Dustfinger?" Farid asked.

"Okay," Dustfinger gave in. "We can stay, but only till tomorrow afternoon."

Farid clung to Dustfinger and hugged him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Farid, I get the point; you're happy! Will you get off my back, please?"

"Sorry." Farid apologized as he slid off of Dustfinger's back. "I guess I got caught up in the excitement."

"Yes you did." Dustfinger turned to Mo. "Thank you, Silvertongue."

"For what?" Mo asked.

"Everything." Dustfinger replied.

"Oh, this so romantic; just like a fairy tale." Meggie said.

"But we're not in a fairy tale; we are in real life, Inkworld style." Mo told her.

"I don't like fairy tales." Farid commented.

"Is that because you can't read?" Meggie asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean… partially. But Indian fairy tales are very different from the ones you've read."

"Let me guess what type they are," Dustfinger began. "The type with Jinn, demons, sultans, thieves, and genies?"

"Actually, genies and jinn are pretty much the same; but yes."

"Okay…, now I'm confused." Mo said.

"About what?" Meggie asked.

"About whatever it is that we're talking about."

"We're not really talking about anything, just random topics." Dustfinger told him.

"Oh, now what do we talk about?" Mo asked.

"Why are we talking anyway?" Farid asked.

"We're trying to keep Dustfinger's mind off of Annika so that he won't get depressed." Meggie explained. "So nobody mention Annika…oops. Sorry, Dustfinger."

"Uh, it's alright, Meggie. Really, I'm fine now."

"So you won't go around whacking your head on everything in sight?"

"No…"

"Oh, good. But you should probably refrain from thinking about Annika anyway, just in case." Meggie said.

"How am I supposed to do that if you keep saying her name every two minutes?" Dustfinger replied.

"Again, I apologize." Meggie stood up and walked out of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go put some tape over my mouth."

"She doesn't really mean that, does she?" Farid asked Mo, appalled.

"For once, I'm not sure. I'd better follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Mo replied, leaving the room.

"That," Dustfinger began. "was weird."

"Oh, yeah, I agree to that." Farid answered.

"I'm still surprised about the 'whacking your head on everything in sight' thing." Resa said.

Dustfinger stared. "Heaven help me," He muttered under his breath. "I'm surrounded by mad people."

"What?" Resa asked.

"Nothing." Dustfinger said quickly.

Chapter 4

Annika dragged the Piper's body (he was unconscious, not dead) to the shelter of an oak tree and left it there. "You need to go on a diet, Silvernose." She said, nearly kicking him.

She turned and continued to walk towards her desired destination. She hadn't gone far before she heard the scream of a nightshadow. Annika didn't even glance behind her; she just jumped up into the high branches of the nearest tree. Sure enough, a nightshadow emerged from the dark corners of the forest and sauntered toward the Piper's body, teeth bared.

Annika disliked the Piper strongly, but she knew that he was still a human being. Making as little noise as possible, she lit the top of a stick and threw it down on the nightshadow. The wild animal's fur quickly caught fire as it howled in pain.

Annika jumped down from her perch and approached it cautiously. Nightshadows could be tamed, but the process was often painful. She petted its fur gently and extinguished the flames, cradling the nightshadow's head tenderly as its howl ceased to a soft whine.

Annika petted its head and smiled. "There you go, that feels better now, doesn't it?"

The nightshadow whined and licked her hand. Annika peeked between its legs politely and saw that it was a male. "There, boy, relax. You're fine now."

Annika slipped one hand into her pocket and fed the nightshadow a mixture of bread crumbs and meat. The animal nuzzled her gratefully and rubbed its head against her palm like a kitten.

"Okay, okay; enough of that now." Annika petted it again and turned to leave. But every time she took a step, the nightshadow followed her. "Uh…, no. You have to go your way, and I have to go mine." Mother of Capricorn! Annika thought. I'm talking to a nightshadow as if it actually understands me!

"Stay." She told him as she walked away. Of course, the nightshadow didn't listen. Oh well, She thought. It looks like I've got a new friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dustfinger tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. It really wasn't helping that Farid was talking in his slumber. He kept making sounds like "ooo…", "aah…", and "ssh…" After another five minutes, Dustfinger couldn't take it anymore.

"Farid, Farid!" He whispered. "Wake up!"

Farid rolled over and fell on the floor, waking himself up in the process. "Wha? What is it?" He mumbled.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh. Is that why you woke me up?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much why." Dustfinger replied. "Is there a good reason as to why you are doing that right now?"

"Uh, I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"I dreamt that I was getting chased by a gigantic mink coat." Farid replied.

"Okay…" Dustfinger said. "I don't think I understand the bad part."

"The coat had claws and was trying to tear out my intestines."

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess that would make anyone talk in his sleep."

"Maybe, but that's not the only thing keeping you awake, is it?"

"No, every time I close my eyes, I…" Dustfinger's voice trailed off.

"You see Annika?" Farid finished for him.

Dustfinger nodded and sighed. "Yes, exactly. All I see is Annika laughing, Annika smiling, Annika frowning, Annika crying, Annika singing."

Farid grinned at him. "Wow, Dustfinger, you've got it bad."

"You think?" Dustfinger asked sarcastically.

"No, I know." Farid replied, getting back in his bed. "And as for your going to sleep, I would sing a lullaby for you if my voice didn't sound like a saw rubbing against metal."

"So then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, why don't you get Resa to sing for you?"

Dustfinger pulled his blanket in over his head and turned towards the wall. "Not gonna happen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annika grimaced as another drop of drool landed inches from her nose. The nightshadow, whom she had named 'Ash', was sleeping and drooling at the same time. Unfortunately, Ash had apparently decided that he liked sleeping with his own face next to Annika's, so every drop of drool was in danger of splashing her face.

Annika closed her eyes and heard the drops echo in her ears. Drip…drip…drip. "Ash," She groaned. "Stop it, please. I am not overly fond of being covered in saliva." She gently pushed the nightshadow's mouth away from her and turned over. A moment later, Ash, still asleep, moved his head back under Annika's chin. Oh boy, she thought. This is going to be a long night.

Chapter 5

Dustfinger awoke early in the morning, thanks to Jink who had decided to stick his furry tail under the fire-eater's chin. "I appreciate the wake-up call, Jink. But would you mind taking your tail off of my Adam's apple?"

Farid was still asleep, and Dustfinger didn't wake him, figuring that a few more hours of sleep couldn't hurt the boy. He walked out of the barn and sat outside to watch the sunrise, remembering all the times he had done so with Annika. Absently he traced his finger on his face where his old scars had been, recalling how they had gotten there and how they had been removed.

What am I going to say to Annika once I find her? Dustfinger thought. A part of him replied, _everything that you've wanted to tell her but have held back all these years._ Oh, great, he thought. My subconscious already knows everything but has left my conscious waiting at a crossroads; why can't they ever be on the same page?

Meggie came out of the house and joined him. "I love watching the sunrise in the Inkworld. Why didn't you tell me how beautiful it is?"

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind; seeing as I was busy trying to find a way back. How did Annika get back? She didn't meet Orpheus."

"No, she found her own way back somehow." Meggie replied.

"Did she tell you how?" Dustfinger asked.

"She said that she knew you'd left, and she somehow clung to her and your memories of the Inkworld; before she knew it she was here again."

"Why am I not surprised? She's done more seemingly impossible things before."

Meggie cocked her head. "You look nice without your scars. They made you look intimidating."

"Thanks… I think." He replied.

"You're welcome. Where's Farid?"

"Sleeping in the barn, why?"

Meggie reddened. "Just curious. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"Sort of. Do you like eggs?"

Dustfinger shrugged. "Right now I really don't care what I eat."

"Good… because eggs are the only breakfast I know how to make."

Dustfinger laughed heartily. "Okay, eggs it is."

"Wonderful. Now would that be scrambled or sunny-side up?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annika frowned and ran a hot thumb over the front of her dress, evaporating the nightshadow saliva that dripped from it. When she finished, she wiped her thumb on a tree leaf and looked down at Ash. "Okay, yesterday was fun, but now I have to continue my journey, _alone_." Ash simply sat and wagged a furry tail as Annika sighed. Clearly, the animal was attached.

I don't have time for this, Annika thought. If I stay here and fruitlessly argue with a nightshadow, I am going to be late. "Very, well, Ash. You just do what you want to do, I need to leave." As she turned, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ash had gotten up and was a step behind her. Whatever happened to instincts? She thought, sighing yet again.

Reaching up, Annika plucked two apples from a tree and gave one to Ash. Nightshadows were mainly carnivores, but they occasionally ate fruit. Biting into her own apple, Annika found the path that she had been looking for and resumed her trip. Ash followed her, of course. Annika looked down at him. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

Ash just yawned and waited for her to take another step. Annika reached down and scratched between his ears. "I know you like me, and I like you too; but don't you have a family?"

Ash rolled over and playfully pawed at the hem of her skirt, as if to say, '_You're my family now. I'm staying with you.'_ Annika frowned slightly but didn't say anything, simply motioning for Ash to get up and come with her, which he did with vague reluctance.

"Come on, boy. We need to get going now if we want to reach Argenta before the sun sets."

Ash barked and leaped around happily, glad that Annika had said "we". "Are you all right, Ash?" Annika asked. The nightshadow sat in front of her obediently and barked again.

"I don't see what you're so excited about, but I suppose this type of behavior is only to be expected in a nightshadow."

Ash made a nodding motion and trotted alongside her as she walked. Well, she thought; at least I'm not going completely alone. Ash is pretty good company… for a nightshadow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dustfinger picked at his scrambled eggs, not feeling hungry. Meggie frowned and picked up his plate; Dustfinger didn't even notice. Resa came into the kitchen, smiling.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Resa." Meggie replied.

Resa looked at Dustfinger and snapped her fingers in front of his face, hoping for some movement. Not even a blink from Dustfinger.

"Dustfinger, Dustfinger! Fire-Dancer!"

"It's no use, Resa. His mind is somewhere far away."

"Hmmm…Meggie, do you still have your cymbals?"

"Yes, why do you ask? I was a terrible musician." Meggie replied.

"A good cymbal crash could be the very thing to snap Dustfinger out of this state he's in."

"I'll go get them. But they could also be the very thing to wake up Mo."

"Eh, he's had enough sleep for the next two nights already."

"Okay, then. Cymbals it is." Meggie left for a moment and returned with one cymbal on each hand. "Should I do it next to Dustfinger's ear?"

Resa nodded and said, "Not too close, we don't want to deafen him."

"We don't?"

"Meggie!" Resa exclaimed, appalled.

"I was hoping for a reaction from Dustfinger; that's the only reason why I said it."

Resa frowned. "Well, all right. Just do it now."

Meggie nodded and crashed her cymbals together just inches from Dustfinger's right ear.

"Aaah!" Dustfinger yelled as he fell backwards off his chair. "Ow!" He complained, clutching his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Do what for?" Farid asked, coming in. "And why are you sitting on the floor with your head in your hands?"

"Meggie decided to play the cymbals where I would hear them; next to my ears."

"Why?"

"Because Dustfinger was staring into space like a lunatic." Meggie replied. "He wasn't even blinking."

"Why was he staring into space like a lunatic?" Farid asked her.

"Excuse me, I'm still here." Dustfinger reminded them.

"What's your point?" Farid asked.

"Besides, we know you're here, we can see you." Meggie added.

"Then why are you talking as if I'm not here?"

"When were we doing that?"

"Just now."

"Oh. Our apologies." Meggie replied.

"Speak for yourself." Farid told her.

"Why? Aren't you sorry too?"

"Yes, but I could have said so myself."

"Well, then say so yourself next time."

"Fine. What's for breakfast?"

Resa leaned over the stove. "Half-burnt eggs, apparently." She replied.

Meggie blushed. "That might have been a reason why Dustfinger wasn't eating them."

"I'll do the cooking this time, Meggie." Resa said.

"Can't Dustfinger try? He's a really good cook." Farid said, despite Dustfinger's hasty hand signals.

Resa turned to Dustfinger, who hid his hands in his pockets. "Really? Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Annika taught me how to years ago." He replied.

"Oh, great." Meggie mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Our breakfast is going to be burnt again once Dustfinger starts thinking about Annika."

Mo came in at that moment. "What's going on? I heard a pair of cymbals crashing together."

"That was five minutes ago; and it was for Dustfinger."

"And my ears are still ringing."

Mo picked up the cymbals. "But if I heard them, they must have been really loud. Like this…" And before anyone could stop him, Mo brought the two cymbals crashing together directly above Dustfinger's head.

At the moment of impact the fire-eater's eyes rolled back in his head and his body slumped to the floor in a heap.

"What happened?" Farid asked frantically.

Resa checked his pulse. "He fainted."

"Yeah, but from what?"

"Shock." (Apparently, Resa was speaking in short sentences that morning.)

"Shock from what?" Meggie whined.

"Stop whining, Meggie. He's fainted from the shock of too much music."

"Huh?" Mo blinked.

"His eardrums came close to popping from being bombarded by extremely loud cymbals twice in one sitting."

"Oh. So what do we do with him?"

Meggie looked down at Dustfinger. "We could leave him on the floor…"

"Meggie!"

"Or Mo and Farid can carry him back to the barn."

"After we do, can I come back to the house?" Farid asked. "Boy, is Dustfinger going to be angry; and I don't want to be there when he wakes up!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annika blinked as the bright sunshine on the other side of the Wayless Wood hit her. "Well, Ash, we're finally in Argenta." Ash barked and looked around them, taking in all the scenery.

They were an odd sight; a woman in a half-gold, half-red dress with long blond hair and a nightshadow with jet black fur and a white patch on the top of its head. Annika looked up at the Castle of Night. "This place is going to be packed with people tomorrow. Think we can make it in?"

Ash barked as if to say, _I don't know if I can, but you should be able to; you are a performer after all, and a pretty one at that._ Annika looked down at him. I actually understood that, she thought. It's highly unusual for a nightshadow to think a human is pretty… isn't it?

Annika inhaled the fresh air and sighed. "The land here is so beautiful, but it's constantly polluted by the followers of the Adderhead. There's barely any good left here, but the good that's left is strong in the hearts of the common people. And that is what matters the most. As long as we remain strong, the spirit of the Inkworld cannot be crushed."

Ash barked again. _And that's why you're the Protector._ Annika stared. "I must be hearing things. How could you possibly know that I'm the Protector?"

_You hear all kinds of things when you live in the Wayless Wood, _came the reply.

"Am I the only person who can understand you?" Annika asked.

_As far as I know of. It could be genetics that allow you to understand us, but to tell the truth I really don't know._

"How come I couldn't understand you before?"

_You didn't want to or need to then. You can understand now because you've opened your ears to my voice._

"Why are you still with me, instead of in the Wood, where you belong?"

_Someone has to protect the Protector. The pack decided that I should take this job._

"How long has this been planned?"

_You've always been protected by us; haven't you noticed? You have traveled through the Wayless Wood countless times, and no harm has ever come to you._

"You're forgetting about Basta." Annika reminded him.

_Basta? He has the brain waves of a flea; he never actually posed as a threat to you. You just thought he did. Don't forget about your powers, Fire-Angel._

"I still don't understand why I have them, and I've had them ever since I…"

_Ever since you were born? Yes. _Ash finished for her. _One of your ancestors, your great-great-great-great grandmother to be precise, once helped one of my ancestors and was rewarded with the power of fire. Every generation, someone of your family line has been born with the same powers. _

"Why doesn't Dusfinger have them?"

_His family line is a bit different, remember? These powers are always found in only the females of your bloodline; the males merely carry them in their genetics. Your great-great-great grandfather carried them and passed them along to the next generation when he married your great-great-great grandmother. Before marrying him, she was married to Dustfinger's great-great-great grandfather, who was not a carrier of your powers. Dustfinger does not have your powers, however, honey from the fire-elves allows him to temporarily have similar ones._

"I see. Is anyone staring at me strangely?"

Ash looked around. _No, why?_

"Because if anyone saw me talking to a nightshadow, they would think I am crazy."

_What makes you so sure you're not?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dustfinger regained consciousness with a start, his heart banging against his chest. Remembering how he had lost consciousness in the first place, a deep scowl crossed his face. That information never leaves this house, he thought. I can just imagine how the Black Prince and Annika would laugh if they knew. Annika! What time is it?

Stumbling outside, he looked up at the sun. Early afternoon, time to go. "Farid!" He called. "We have to leave!"

Farid ran out of the house. "Nice to see you're up."

"Are you ready to leave, Farid?"

"Yes." The Indian boy replied. "But I'm not sure if Brianna and the Black Prince are."

"Brianna and the Black Prince? They're coming too?"

"Yeah, I thought Brianna would be angry when she heard, but instead she started jumping and skipping around, yelling, 'It's a dream come true!'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dustfinger wondered.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would; being her father and all."

"Well, back when she was four, she did go around saying that she wished Annika was her mother instead of Roxane, but I thought that was just a phase."

"Apparently it wasn't. She was just telling Meggie that she always wished this would happen."

"I wonder why."

Brianna came out of the house and stepped up to hug Dustfinger. "When I was three, I used to have the same dream every night. You were married to Annika and everyone was happy, including me. You really should have seen it, it was absolutely perfect. As I got older, I realized that the dream was impossible, but still I kept hoping." She paused to wipe a tear from her eye. "I want to help find Annika; I want to help convince her to come back with us."

Dustfinger sighed. "Alright, you can come. But we'll be traveling through the Wayless Wood."

"I don't care." Brianna insisted.

"What I care about is our transportation. How are we supposed to get to Argenta?"

Dustfinger turned to find the Black Prince behind him. "Did you have something in mind?"

The Black Prince whistled shrilly and three horses trotted out of the stables to greet him.

"Why are there three?" Farid asked.

"You and I have our own horses to ride; you are old enough now, and Brianna will ride with Dustfinger. On the way back, Brianna will ride with you-"

"I don't think Meggie will like that." Farid said.

"Why does everyone interrupt me? Very well, Brianna will ride with me on the way back and Annika will ride with Dustfinger. Any questions?"

"Are you going to ride the white horse on the way back?" Brianna asked.

The Black Prince frowned. "That is not a priority here but if you wish to ride on the white one then I will oblige. Anything else?"

"I think you're always interrupted because you get annoyed when someone does and you're fun to annoy." Dustfinger said.

"Why?"

"Because you make weird faces when you're annoyed and you sometimes get a twitch in your eye."

"I do not!" The Black Prince exclaimed, his left eye twitching.

"If you say so, but just to let you know, you're twitching right now."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Dustfinger, Farid, and Brianna said in unison.

Chapter 6

Annika looked at her reflection in a pond. Ash had insisted that she wear something that "did her beauty justice" and she had decided to wear an Indian-style turquoise-and-silver outfit with embroidered blouse, long skirt, and a matching veil, which she draped over one shoulder.

"Well?" She said turning to Ash.

_Beautiful, but it's missing something._

"What?"

Ash pushed a packet of tissue paper toward her. _This._

Annika opened the packet and gingerly held up the _bindiya _(an Indian head-ornament worn by females, usually made from silver or gold) that had been inside. "Is this real silver?" She asked.

Ash nodded. _It matches perfectly with your attire. You need to look stunning for your performance today at the Castle of Night._

"Why?"

_You are likely to earn a better profit that way._

"Oh." Annika hung the _bindiya _from the part in her hair and smoothed her skirt. "How is it?"

_It looks as if it was made for you._

"Was it made for me?"

_Maybe. _

"You're really sly, you know that right?"

_I'm a nightshadow. It's what I do._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dustfinger's horse tore out of the Wayless Wood with force strong enough to cause a minor tornado. He pulled in the reigns and turned around in the saddle. "Are you alright, Brianna?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Where are the Black Prince and Farid?"

"Um, they weren't nearly as enthusiastic as you and rode a bit slower. They should be coming out any-"

The Black Prince and Farid broke out of the trees.

"second." She finished.

"Fire-Dancer, relax. We're not late, the festivities haven't started yet." The Black Prince panted.

"They will soon." Dustfinger looked him over quickly. "And you look terrible."

"Thanks so much. And in case you didn't know, not every man in Lombrica is as good-looking as a fire-eater in proper attire."

Dustfinger ignored him and turned to Farid. "Do I look okay? How's my hair?"

"You look great, Dustfinger."

"Yeah," Brianna added. "Once Annika gets a look at you, she won't know what hit her!"

"I think she will." The Black Prince said.

Brianna frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be jealous just because the most beautiful woman in all of Lombrica and Argenta is in love with your best friend."

"Hey, I'm not the only one. Name one man who hasn't fallen in love with Annika after a glimpse of her."

Brianna thought a bit. "The Prince of Sighs." She said finally.

"One who isn't old enough to be her grandfather."

"There isn't one." Brianna replied.

"Exactly my point!"

"I don't understand your point." Farid said.

Dustfinger cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We still have to get into the Castle of Night and find Annika."

"Shouldn't be a problem. The guards are letting everyone in for the celebration."

"How do you know?"

"The Adderhead doesn't care who goes in and out as long as they don't take anything. I've been here before." The Black Prince replied.

"So have I." Said Dustfinger.

"Yes, but your face was scarred before and the Piper was able to identify you because of them."

"Well it's not scarred anymore." Brianna told him.

"Which is exactly why we won't have a problem getting in."

"Okay, so that's clear." Farid said.

"Dustfinger, do you know what you are going to do when you find Annika?" The Black Prince asked.

"Yeah, I got it all planned. Just one thing, can you play a drum?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annika turned to the troupe of background dancers and singers that the Adderhead had provided. "Okay, are you guys ready?" She asked. A simultaneous nod answered 'yes'. "Very well, then, let's get started."

Annika turned to the crowd of people in front of her. "Excuse me, you may not know me but as you can see, I am a singer. We will begin presently. However, I like to start each performance with a volunteer from the crowd. Are there any volunteers?"

A hand went up.

"Yes? Would you come up here on the platform, please?"

As a man in the costume of a fire-eater walked up the steps Annika felt her heart beating oddly. "Oh, please," She muttered under the breath. "Please don't be, don't be…"

Dustfinger.

Annika stared at him in shock. Turning to the Adderhead, she asked, "Do you have any requests, your highness?"

The Adderhead waved a hand at her. "Just get on with it."

Annika turned to Dustfinger and asked quietly, "Do **_you_ **have any requests?"

Dustfinger snapped his fingers and Annika turned to see the Black Prince beating a hand drum fiercely. In an instant, she recognized the tune. It was a song that her parents used to sing together. And her cue was coming up.

Everyone watched her expectantly and the troupe started to dance behind her. Annika took a deep breath and began to sing:

"Oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh (- 2)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh (- 2)

"Usse hasna bhi hoga, usse rona bhi hoga

Usse pana bhi hoga, usse khona bhi hoga

Subha shaam tanhaai mein aahe bharega

Har dil jo pyar karega

Har dil jo pyar karega, har dil jo pyar karega"

Dustfinger broke in:

"Usse hasna bhi hoga, usse rona bhi hoga

Usse pana bhi hoga, usse khona bhi hoga

Subha shaam tanhaai mein aahe bharega

Har dil jo pyar karega

Har dil jo pyar karega, har dil jo pyar karega"

"Oh, palkon ke maheke ghar mein

Sapna banke palta hai

Iski pagal dhadkan pe

Zor koi kahan chalta hai"

Dustfinger took Annika's hand gently,

"Usse jagna bhi hoga, usse sona bhi hoga

Usse jeena bhi hoga, zaher peena bhi hoga"

Annika turned away from him,

"Kisi ke haseen chehre pe woh to marega

Har dil jo pyar karega

Har dil jo pyar karega, har dil jo pyar karega

Oh, deke chain kisi ko

Bechaini kyun leta hai

Yeh aisa deewana hai jo

Ishq mein jaan bhi deta hai"

Dustfinger turned her face toward his,

"Usse kehna bhi hoga, chup rehna bhi hoga

Usse dard-e-judaai yahan sehna bhi hoga"

"Laakh jhukaaye koi, woh na jhukega

Har dil jo pyar karega"

"Har dil jo pyar karega"

The troupe decided to come in:

"Har dil jo pyar karega, har dil jo pyar karega"

English Translation:

"Oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh (- 2)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh (- 2)

It will have to laugh, it will have to cry

It has to gain, it has to lose

Morning and evening it will sigh in loneliness

Every heart that loves

Every heart that loves, every heart that loves"

"It will have to laugh, it will have to cry

It has to gain, it has to lose

Morning and evening it will sigh in loneliness

Every heart that loves

Every heart that loves, every heart that loves"

"Oh, in every eye

It grows like a dream

Upon its wild heartbeat

Does any force hold up?"

"It will have to waken, it will have to sleep

It has to live, it has to drink poison"

"It will die for a handsome face

Every heart that loves

Every heart that loves, every heart that loves

Oh, giving peace to another

Why does it take restlessness?

This is so crazy, just like

One who in love gives even life"

"It will have to speak, it will have to remain silent

Here it will have to bear the pain of separation"

"No matter how much others try, it will not sway

Every heart that loves"

"Every heart that loves"

"Every heart that loves"

"Every heart that loves, every heart that loves"

Showers of coins hit the platform, but neither Dustfinger nor Annika moved to pick them up.

"Why did you come here?" She asked him.

"I'm not letting you run away from me again."

Annika turned but Brianna blocked her path.

"Brianna? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Annika." Then to Dustfinger she said, "Could you leave us alone for a few minutes? We need to have a girl-to-girl talk."

Dustfinger smiled and retreated with Farid and the Black Prince to a far corner of the throne room.

"Annika, don't deny your love for him. Do you really want to live the rest of your life like this? Look at him. Maybe every man in Lombrica and Argenta has fallen in love with you, but how many love you enough to find you when you've gone off somewhere?"

Annika looked. She couldn't help it. Brianna noticed the solitary tear that ran down her cheek. "Go, Annika. You might never get another chance like this. Go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dustfinger looked up as Annika walked towards him. Snapping his fingers again, a fire-flower sprang up from his fingertips. Holding it out to her he said, "Well, what's your answer? Do you accept me, or not?"

Annika looked into his eyes and gently took the fire-flower from him. "Yes."

Dustfinger's face lit up as he swept Annika into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"Do you have a handkerchief?" The Black Prince asked Brianna.

"You're not going to cry, are you?"

"No, there's a nightshadow right behind me and it's dripping saliva onto my boots."

"Nightshadow! Eek!" Brianna screamed.

"Oops, I forgot about Ash!" Annika exclaimed.

"Ash? Who is Ash?" Dustfinger asked.

Ash trotted up to Dustfinger and sat down. _That would be me. You're very lucky, you know._

"Well, thank you. I never realized that- why did I understand you?"

_Probably the same reason why Annika does. If only I knew what that reason was._

"Is Ash going to be living with us?" Brianna asked.

"Seeing as he's attached to Annika, probably." Dustfinger replied.

"I hope he doesn't bite me."

"He won't …I hope." Annika said.

_Excuse me, I **am** a vegetarian. I only bite in self-defense and as a last resort. _

"A vegetarian nightshadow?" The Black Prince said. "Well, you learn something new everyday."


End file.
